Unknown Individual
:"Then fight. Fight to win, to reach the final light. But remember, the closer one gets to the light, the greater their shadows become." This unnamed individual granted Joules an incredible increase in power when he was incarcerated by LION. History This unknown individual appeared to Joules and Flux in their cell talking about the predicament that they had found themselves in, he revealed that he had killed the guard when Joules asked if it was one of the guards. He offered Joules a way out of the cell and a way to achieve more power. Explaining to Joules that he possesses a method to increase a person's natural power, as well as giving them a way to travel through shadows, he would be able to escape with it. He also explained that this was only because in the long run, it would aid him in his own goals. After hearing Joules accept, he reached into Joules' heart, giving him the power he spoke of and also causing him incredible pain. Leaving immediately after he was finished. Joules' Revenge After leaving the base, he exclaimed that his plan will soon be working. When he felt Joules' attack on Vindalee and Charles Vincent he brought a statue of a man to life, stating that it was now time. He appeared next to Joules while he was fighting Vigorous Wolf, asking if he needed assistance. He had a man in a cowboy hat come through the distortion, and shoot a bullet at Vigorous Wolf, aiming for his heart. Noticing that Vigorous Wolf wasn't giving up, he spoke to him, asking him why he was continuing to fight. When Joules was defeated him and the gunman disappeared. Back at his basement, he took the energy that The Gunslinger sapped from Vindalee and Vigorous Wolf, feeding off of it, gaining more strength. Appearance Personality Powers, Skills, & Abilities He uses his Shadow Hounds to sap energy from those that he fights, feeding off of it, he becomes stronger. He has the ability to teleport through shadows, remain virtually invisible leaving only a distortion of the light in his place, and fly. He also has the ability to increase a person's natural abilities, along with giving them the ability to teleport through shadows. This process, causes him to reach into the hearts of the person, it causes them incredible pain. It was also suggested that they must be willing to be subject to this power. He has the ability to animate statues, which he calls Shadow Hounds, and give them incredible abilities as well. * The Gunslinger: He has a statue with a cowboy hat, he fires bullets that follow the target until they are shot. It also has some ability to see through illusions, since it was able to point out to Joules that Vindalee was hiding as a bush. He can see the souls of people, which is what allowed him to see through her illusions. Strength & Durability Level Fighting Skills Intelligence Paraphanelia Alternate Reality Versions Category:Characters Category:Reality-34 Characters Category:Anonymous Characters Category:Super Villains